The present invention relates to an end fitting for a hard line tube of the type used for injection pipes in diesel engines and the fluid conduit system formed therewith. More specifically, the fluid conduit system incorporating such fitting will compensate for misalignment between the centerline of the tube and the centerline of a fixed connector to which the tube is coupled via the fitting, such misalignment resulting from normal manufacturing variables.